1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency light devices and more particularly pertains to a new emergency light device for fulfilling the need for enhanced emergency signaling for motorists with disabled vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency light devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,309 describes a device for use with an electrical system of a vehicle. Another type of emergency light devices is U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,777 having a foldable design made up of a number of flat sis joined by flexible hinges.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device has certain improved features such as a light, support base and battery.